Avances
by ClumsyD
Summary: [Continuación de "Sólo chicas."] ¿Qué fue lo que pasó al día siguiente? / KanoKido-ShinAya-HaruTaka-SetoMary-HibiMomo — One-Shot /


**¡Holaaaa! Decidí hacerle otra partecita a mi fic de "Sólo chicas" pues quería poner qué fue lo que pasó al día siguiente, luego de que ellos hayan escuchado las cosas que ellas dijeron owo  
Mientras ese fic lo escribí con intención de que se trate de amistad, este lo hice para que se trate de romance :3 Es como si tuviera una mini-historia de cada pareja xD**

**La razón por la que estoy escribiendo babosadas tan seguido es que ando con inspiración y tiempo hehehe...**

**Le puse "Avances" porque ir a espiarlas resultó por hacer que todos avancen en sus relaciones xD**

**-Kagerou Project y sus personajes le pertenecen a Jin.-**

**[…]**

Habían pasado una noche extraña.  
Una vez que los chicos estuvieron fuera del camino, las chicas continuaron con sus propias actividades como si ese incidente no hubiera pasado, y el resto de la noche estuvo lleno de risas y diversión.  
Sin embargo, cuando despertaron al otro día, se vieron obligadas a desatar a los pobres ineptos que seguían en el techo, y cada quien se fue a su hogar, excepto Shintaro, que Momo no lo dejó pasar por ser _un pervertido_.

— Maldita sea. — bufó el chico, sentado en la puerta de su casa. Había estado tratando de entrar desde hacía… ¿cuánto? ¿dos horas? Rayos, Momo. Lo peor de todo era que su teléfono se quedó sin carga. ¡Ahora sí esto era el mismo infierno! De no ser por el pequeño techo que estaba sobre él, estaría expuesto al rayo del sol.

— ¿Shintaro? — escuchó una conocida voz llamarlo, y levantó la mirada para ver a Ayano. Ah, ahora también estaba la habladora. ¡Alguien que lo mate de una vez! — ¿Momo-chan aún no te dejó entrar?

— No. — contestó, mirando al costado. Los recuerdos de la noche le hacían enojar, pues la castaña fue la principal causante de lo ridículo que estuvo luciendo. Quitarse el maquillaje es algo más difícil de lo que creía. Sin embargo, luego se acordó de la conversación que escuchó de ellas, en la cual Ayano decía cursilerías sobre él, y un pequeño rubor se hizo presente en su rostro antes de que pueda detenerlo.

Pronto sintió cómo la chica se sentaba a su lado, y revolvía la bolsa que tenía en su mano. De ésta sacó dos latas de soda, y le dio una, haciendo que cuando Shintaro sonría al agarrarla, ella ría un poco, contenta de lograr hacerlo sonreír.  
— Creía que sería así, por lo que vine a acompañarte, hehe. — dijo tiernamente, y el sonrojo del chico sólo empeoró.

— Gracias… — susurró, abriendo la lata. Ayano comenzó a forzar la suya con torpeza. — ¿Siquiera sabes abrir eso?

— ¿Ha? E-eh… pues no.

— No tienes remedio… — suspiró, extendió su mano hacia la parte superior de la lata, y con facilidad la abrió. — No es algo tan difícil.

— ¡Oh, gracias, Shintaro! — agradeció ella, y él sólo movió la mano de un lado a otro a lo que bebía de su propia soda. Ayano comenzó a tomar también, y sus ojos se pusieron un poco llorosos por el gas de la bebida, era notable que no estaba acostumbrada, y por lo tierna que se veía Shintaro sólo podía sonreír.

¿De verdad él es tan lento como todos dicen? Maldición.  
Era verdad que Ayano no era más que obvia; cada vez que estaban caminando, ella prácticamente se colgaba de él, cuando se sentaban juntos, ella se sentaba incómodamente cerca _-justo como en ese momento-_, y la mayoría de las veces que estaban conversando con otros miembros, ella simplemente le mandaba millones de indirectas-directas.  
Él no se consideraba lento… sólo es demasiado tímido como para decirle cualquier cosa al respecto. Ni siquiera se preocupaba por la respuesta, pues ahora estaba 100% seguro de que sería positiva… ¿Cómo rayos se supone que se le confiese? Además, con lo que ella charló por la noche ¿ahora sería la que se le confesara? ¡¿qué se supone que contestaría él?!  
…Ayano Tateyama es demasiado para su pobre alma.

— ¿Shintaro? — la dulce voz de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y la miró, indicándole que prosiga a hablar. — ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves un poco perdido.

— Ah… sí, lo siento.

— Oh, no importa. — respondió, acomodando unos mechones de cabello que le caían en el rostro. — También quería disculparme por lo de anoche, creo que fue un poco extremo dejarlos en el techo…

— No te preocupes. — dijo, un suspiro entre medio de sus palabras. — Eso ni siquiera fue tu idea, después de todo. Fue la maldita de Takane.

— Hehe, estaba muy enojada~

— Ah, sí. De hecho tuve que hacer fuerza para no reírme por todas las cosas que le gritaba a Haruka.

— Oh, sí, ¡pobrecito! Parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento.

— Pffft… qué perdedor.

— No seas malo…

Unas ligeras risas se encontraban escondidas al final de cada frase, hasta que ninguno dijo nada, y simplemente se miraron con una sonrisa, ambos tenían un leve rubor en sus mejillas.  
Shintaro tenía una expresión tranquila, a lo que se miraban a los ojos, pero en su mente era todo menos tranquilidad. ¡Parecía una exacta escena de beso! ¡Weo weo weo! _¡Alerta roja!_

Desvió su mirada al frente, rindiéndose ante su estúpida timidez una vez más.  
Aunque por alguna razón… se sentía un poco más confiado… Y por primera vez no tenía ganas de salir corriendo y huir de la bonita sonrisa de la chica.

— A-Ayano…

— ¿Sí, Shintaro?

— No parece que Momo vaya a dejarme entrar en un rato largo, a-así que… esto… eh… ¿quieres que salgamos a hacer algo? Como en una… eh… una…

— ¿Me estás invitando a una cita?

Shintaro tomó aire y lo dejó salir. ¡¿Por qué esto es tan difícil?!  
— Eh, sí, eso... ¿Q-Quieres?

Pudo escuchar una risilla antes de la respuesta.  
— Por supuesto.

[...]

Seto estaba sentado con Mary a su lado, en la banca del parque. Un árbol los mantenía en sombra, a lo que la pequeña hablaba sobre todas las cosas divertidas que habían hecho por la noche, saltándose por completo la parte en la que él estuvo involucrado. Sin embargo, el chico apenas prestaba atención, y no porque no le interesara, claro que no, sino porque estaba muy perdido pensando en lo que ella había dicho.

— Ah, Ma-Mary… — interrumpió, y ella dejó de hablar y lo miró curiosa, con una pequeña sonrisa. El que sea tan linda lo hacía más difícil… — Sobre lo de anoche…

— Oh, Seto, no te preocupes, no estoy enojada como lo estaban las demás, hehe~ — no lo dejó terminar. — ¡Yo te perdono!

— ¡Ah, me alegro! P-pero no era eso lo que iba a decir… es… es que… — hizo una pausa, tratando de elegir las palabras que usaría. ¿…Qué se suponía que diría…? — ¿Des-desde cuándo ya nos consideras una pareja?

Cuando la pregunta salió al aire hubo silencio, donde Seto miraba al suelo, con sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza y Mary lo miraba a él, un poco confundida.

— ¿…Eh? Pues… desde que nos conocimos… supongo… — la chica puso un dedo en su barbilla, pensando que la pregunta era un tanto obvia y no tan importante como parecía ser para Seto.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¡¿D-d-d-de verdad?! — ahora su rostro estaba del color de los héroes, mientras la miraba parpadeando repetidas veces. — ¿Pe-pero… para ese momento te-tenías sentimientos por mí?

La pequeña carita de Mary ahora estaba tan rosa como sus ojos, y empezó a tratar de contestar pero trabándose demasiado en el intento.  
— ¿D-de qué hablas, Seto? — preguntó finalmente, a lo que ambos se miraban confundidos. — ¿A-a qué viene esa pregunta?

Seto comenzó a creer _-mejor dicho, darse cuenta-_ de que estaba habiendo un malentendido.  
— ...Anoche te habían preguntado si nosotros somos una pareja, y tú dijiste que sí… — dijo, y ella asentía a sus palabras. — Es-espera ¿cómo lo has interpretado?

— Eh… pues… una pareja… ¿no es un grupo de dos personas? — Mary levantó su dedo índice, terminando de aclarar las dudas. Seto suspiró con vergüenza y desilusión.

— Y-ya veo…

— Seto, luces un poco triste… — la chica se deslizó en la banca para acercarse más, y él sólo acarició su cabeza con cariño, mientras que con su otra mano se rascaba la mejilla.

— Ah, es que creía que te referías a otra cosa, eso es todo… — respondió el chico, en un intento de no preocuparla, pero eso sólo la hizo… bueno, preocupar.

— ¿Eh? ¡Pero te ves triste! ¿A qué creías que me refería?

Seto la miró con pena, sin saber si decirle o no. ¿Debería confesarse? Pero tal vez ella no lo vea de ese modo…  
Ah, pero sabía que pase lo que pase estarían juntos. Él sonrió, aunque su cara seguía un poco colorada.

— Cre-creía que te referías a que nos tomabas como una pareja, porque esa palabra también se usa cuando dos personas son novios. Entonces… — le dio mucha pena seguir, así que no terminó de decirlo. Mary sólo contestó con un "ah…" y ambos miraron al suelo, sin saber qué decir.

— ¿Y eso te hubiera gustado? — ella rompió el silencio, y lo miró a la cara.

— ¿Eh?

— Si yo decía eso… ¿te hubiera gustado?

Seto la miraba confundido, entendiendo a qué se refería. Ah, después de todo no esquivó el tener que decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos.  
— …Sí. — contestó, y antes de que pueda decir cualquier otra cosa sintió cómo la niña se pegaba a él tal cual una garrapata.

— ¡Entonces, sí, lo dije de ese modo! — sonrió ella, mientras lo abrazaba y apoyaba su rostro en el pecho del chico.  
Seto estaba sorprendido, pero sonrió, tratando de no salirse de control y gritar por la alegría.

— ¿Estaría bien que te lo pregunte directamente? — se separó un poco para verla a la cara, aunque Mary sólo lucía confundida, sin entender a qué se refería. — ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Ella comprendió luego de que él lo dijera, y a pesar del rubor, sonrió.  
— ¡Me encantaría!

[...]

— Ah, Takane, sobre lo que dijiste anoche… — comenzó a decir Haruka, pero no pudo terminar, pues ella ya le había tapado la boca para que no siguiera.

— Oh, dios, no puedo creer que lo hayas escuchado… — con las mejillas encendidas, se negaba a quitarle la mano de la boca, y él luchaba para que lo libere, mientras decía cosas que no se entendían por culpa de ella. — L-lo siento… eh… no creo que haya estado bien haber hablado de nuestras cosas pri-privadas…

Haruka retiró la mano de Takane cuando ella dejó de forcejar para que no lo haga, y simplemente sonrió con ligeros nervios.  
— No te preocupes, en serio, está bien. — respondió, y la chica hizo una sonrisa forzosa. — Pero, eh… ¿no crees que deberíamos hablar de eso?

— ¿Qué? ¿de qué? — Takane lo miró confundida, a lo que se ponía más cómoda en el sofá.

— De "eso." — él hizo comillas con sus dedos, y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella estaba totalmente roja.

— ¡¿Q-q-q-qué?! ¡¿P-p-p-por qué lo dices?! — comenzó a gritar, pero soltaba unas risas fingidas tratando de parecer más casual y enmascarar su vergüenza, pero aun así fallaba por completo.

— Ah, porque… — Haruka, a diferencia de ella, estaba tranquilo. Puso un pequeño puchero. — Es que tú dijiste que creías que yo ni siquiera sabía de dónde vienen los bebés y eso…

Takane se tragó la risa que amenazó con salir cuando lo recordó, pues no era el momento para reírse.  
— A-ah…

— ¡Pe-pero yo sí que sé sobre esas cosas! — se defendió rápidamente.

— Ya sé que lo sabes… — suspiró ella, pero cuando lo vio, la expresión de él decía otra cosa. — ¿…Lo sabes, verdad?

— Eh… bueno… más o menos… — rió nerviosamente, de hecho lo único que sabía al respecto era que implicaba un hombre, una mujer, y desnudez. Después de eso no tenía ni la menor idea qué otra cosa pasaba. Aparentemente era algo que a la gente le agradaba… — …De acuerdo, no lo sé ¡pe-pero sé que la cigüeña no los trae!

— ¿Eres idiota? ¿de verdad no lo sabes? Yo solamente estaba exagerando cuando lo dije… — ahí sí, Takane no trató de tragarse la risa. ¡Era demasiado ridículo que no lo sepa! — Haruka Kokonose, veinte años, no sabe cómo funciona el sexo. — siguió burlándose.

— ¡Ya, para! No molestes… — el chico infló sus mejillas y se cruzó de brazos.

— Aw, no te enojes, sólo bromeo.

— ¡Pues no me da risa!

— Tienes que admitir que es muy tonto que no lo sepas. ¿Tus padres nunca te lo explicaron? — preguntó ella, haciendo un esfuerzo para dejar de reírse. Haruka negó con la cabeza, una expresión de pena era la que llevaba. — ¿Qué? ¿de verdad? Ah… entonces ¿quieres que te lo explique yo? — ella se maldijo mentalmente por haberse ofrecido a explicarle el tema más complicado del mundo, ¡pero no podía dejar al pobre chico sin saber tal cosa!

— ¿Lo harías?

— C-claro, después de todo es algo importante que hay que saber. — rió ella, y luego tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta. Haruka se acomodó mejor, obviamente listo para escuchar la explicación. _"S-se ve tan inocente así viéndome así…"_ pensaba ella, mientras lo veía allí sentado, tranquilo, un ligero rosado le adornaba los cachetes, igual que siempre, dándole un aspecto adorable. Abrió su boca para comenzar a hablar. — Bueno… eh… — ¿¡Cómo rayos se supone que lo explique!? — B-bueno… un hombre… y una mujer… eh… ¡Ah! — Takane se interrumpió sola, como si tuviera una idea, e hizo un circulo con sus dedos, el cual atravesó con su dedo índice de la otra mano. _"¿¡ACASO SOY IDIOTA!?"_ pensaba arrepentida, mientras Haruka la miraba totalmente confundido.

— ¿Eh? — lo peor de todo, fue que él repitió la acción con sus propios dedos, a lo que ella comenzaba a negar con desesperación.

— ¡No hagas eso! ¡Haz como si yo no hubiera hecho eso! — le gritó, y Haruka asintió, deshaciendo el gesto de sus manos. — Es que… es de verdad algo complicado de explicar.

— Está bien, entonces puedo buscarlo en internet…

— ¡NO! ¡No hagas eso! — estaba segura de que si llegara a buscar eso, millones de imágenes _inapropiadas_ aparecerían en los resultados.

— E-está bien… — Haruka puso un puchero, y se quedaron en silencio un rato.

Takane soltó un gruñido, llamándole la atención.  
— ¿Sabes qué? Explicártelo es muy difícil. Mejor voy a mostrártelo. — las mejillas de la chica estaban completamente rojas, sin embargo llevaba una sonrisa bastante traviesa. Haruka no entendió, pero cuando ella se puso sobre él, por alguna razón sabía que algo bueno iba a pasar.

[...]

Para la desgracia de Kido, escuchó que abrían la puerta para invadir su tranquilidad. Y para empeorarlo; era Kano. Seguía enojada por lo de la noche anterior, por lo que ni siquiera levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo cuando él la saludó con su típico tono molesto.

— Tsubomi-chan~ no me ignores por favor… — decía él, en un tono dramático, mientras se lanzaba al sofá y apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo de la chica. Ella lo hubiera golpeado, pero estaba tratando de hacer que no existía, además de que ya fueron suficientes golpes para el pobre.

Había estado aplicándole la ley del hielo desde que se vieron, y Kido ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada en todo el día. Ella definitivamente era muy buena en ignorar a las personas… en especial si se trataba de Kano.

— ¿No crees que es momento de que hablemos sobre nosotros? — preguntó él, sentándose mejor y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella. — Sacando la parte de los golpes anoche fue muy divertido, sobre todo la parte que Mary dijo que a Kido le gusta mucho Kano. ¡Oh, espera, tú eres Kido, y yo soy Kano~! ¿Qué metida de pata, eh?

Ella sólo giró a la otra página. Kano bufó.  
Tal vez sea hora de que se ponga serio, pues la conoce bien, y sabía que todo lo que estaba logrando era acortar su paciencia. Aún no se recuperaba de los muchísimos golpes de la noche, no necesitaba aún más.

— Tsubomi, aunque no me contestes sé que me estás escuchando, así que… — empezó a decir él, y pudo notarla tensarse, normalmente se reiría pero evitó hacerlo, pues aprecia su vida y no quería perderla. — Y-ya sé que es difícil creer las cosas que digo, y honestamente creo que es genial poder mentir tan bien, pero… es muy frustrante que cuando digo la verdad nadie me pueda creer. — el tono serio hacía que su voz sonara rara, y por el tema de conversación Kano no podía evitar comenzar a sentirse un poco decaído. Ser el "rey de las mentiras" no es algo tan asombroso después de todo. — Ya te he dicho muchas veces cómo me siento por ti, y ahora que sé que sientes lo mismo no puedo explicarte mi felicidad. S-sólo quiero que me creas… ¿Hey, no me das al menos una oportunidad? — mantenía su sonrisa, pero era diferente a la que siempre tiene. No era una sonrisilla de burla, era una sonrisa sincera y nerviosa.

Kido se quedó callada.

— ¿Una sola oportunidad? ¿Una pequeña?

No hubo respuesta.

— ¿Una pequeñita?

Más silencio.

— ¿Una pequeñitita?

...

— ¿Una pequeñititi-?

— ¡RAYOS, DE ACUERDO, PERO CIERRA EL PICO! — gritó Kido, parándose del sofá. Si su paciencia fuera representada con un vaso de agua, ese vaso estaría completamente rebalsado.

Kano sonrió con alegría, y ella sólo se sonrojó por lo honesta que se vio esa expresión.

— ¡¿D-de verdad?! ¿¡Me das una oportunidad!?

Kido respiraba hondamente tratando de calmarse, y luego lo miró.  
— Una sola. Y pequeñita.

[...]

— ¡Anciana!

— ¡Enano!

— ¡Estropajo!

— ¡Duende!

— ¡Bruja!

— ¡...No es justo, tienes ventaja, tienes más insultos!

— Los años te están haciendo más tonta.

— ¡T-tú…! — Momo agarró a Hibiya y comenzó a revolverle el cabello fuertemente, mientras él trataba de escapar.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Tus arrugas tal vez sean contagiosas!

— ¡Lo que dices ni siquiera tiene sentido!

— Si ustedes dos no paran en este mismo instante, correrá sangre. — dijo Hiyori, y ambos pararon de inmediato. Ella odiaba tener que hablarle de ese modo a su ídola, pero simplemente no podía con eso. Ya estaba harta, habían estado peleando todo el maldito día… excepto en la parte que se confesaron sus sentimientos.  
Qué pareja más extraña.

**[…]  
**  
**Dat HibiMomo (¿) tan elaborado, tan largo… (?) lo siento xDD se me terminaron las ideas cuando llegué a ellos ;w; de todos modos me he quedado satisfecha por cómo resultaron las cosas para todos x3**

**Me divertí escribiendo esto.**  
**Si se ha disfrutado al menos un poquito, entonces ni modo, me alegro mucho :D**  
**Hasta pronto c:**


End file.
